1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a file system and file storing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among file systems for storing and exploring data, a file allocation table (FAT) file system is most widely used in current mobile devices and the Windows environment, as the FAT file system has excellent compatibility. The FAT is a kind of index used to configure a storage space of a storage medium, such as a hard disk. This table organizes and structures the information on the file stored in the storage medium to enable positioning of each part of the file through predetermined rules. For example, the FAT system allows an operating system (OS) to find out which cluster of the storage medium stores a file or directory.
With the increase in mobility of the storage medium, additional information on the file (such as a location (GPS) where the file has been stored and weather environment at the time that the file has been stored) is increasingly useful. If the additional information is stored together with the file, the additional information may be used for various purposes.
If the additional information is compatible with the FAT file system having excellent compatibility, its usefulness can be further improved.